April Fools
by Dagron
Summary: One Shot Coécrit avec Koyumi pour célébrer le premier Avril. Se passe dans l'univers Magic Kaito et se centre sur Kaito, Akako, Hakuba et Aoko, tout en s'inspirant d'une tradition bien française.


Note:_ Fic CO-ECRITE avec Louna (compte d'auteur koyumi , elle est dans mes auteurs préferés si vous cherchez un lien direct) via msn, un paragraphe l'une, un paragraphe l'autre, à la va-vite, la veille du premier avril.  
Elle a, dans cette fic, autant de mérite que moi.  
A noter que la fic est exclusivement autour des personnages de Magic Kaito._****

**April Fools' Day.**

'Et zut…' pensa Hakuba, en s'asseyant à sa place… 'Pourquoi n'ai-je pas décidé de sécher aujourd'hui?' Il en connaissait cependant déjà la raison : Hakuba, malgré son QI très supérieur à la moyenne, qui lui permettait de manquer tant de cours pour aller résoudre des affaires aux quatre coins du globe, était, bien malgré son meilleur jugement, un élève sérieux… Le jeune métis ne se permettrait jamais de faire l'école buissonnière…  
Et il devait avouer qu'il était un brin trop intéressé par ce que leur aurait préparé leur camarade de classe pour le premier avril…  
Qui dit premier avril dit farce. Qui dit farce dit… Kaito. Ce prénom lui revenait en mémoire aussi brusquement qu'une goutte d'eau tombant du ciel sur sa tête, à chaque fois qu'il pensait au mot "farce."

Kaito avait sûrement préparé quelques petits tours. Allait-il en subir les conséquences ? Ou peut-être que ce serait…

Akako poussa un cri.  
Tous les yeux de la salle se tournèrent vers la jeune beauté… Une seule personne oserait provoquer sans crainte tant de colère dans le regard de la majorité masculine de la classe.  
Akako se tenait assise avec ce qu'il lui restait de sa dignité, fronçant les sourcils face à sa déconfiture… Elle était trempée des pieds à la tête.  
Derrière elle se tenait fièrement le coupable farceur, sourire aux lèvres.  
« Kaito! », Vint le cri enragé d'Aoko, mêlé à ceux des garçons et partisanes de la jeune sorcière…  
« April Fool! » Fit-il, tenant la rose-pistolet à eau telle une arme dans sa main.

« Tu n'as pas honte ? » Répliqua de nouveau son amie.

« Non, laisse. » Dit calmement la jeune fille trempée.

Le professeur et les élèves, presque habitués à ce genre d'évènements, reprirent le cours sans bruit.

Akako ferma les yeux et marmonna quelques mots.

SWIP !

Kaito bascula en arrière, comme s'il venait de glisser sur une énorme flaque d'eau, et s'étala sur le sol.

Évènement, oui. Mais Évènement avec un grand E. Tout le monde avait l'habitude de voir le chat prendre mais pas le chat se faire prendre.

« April Fool… » Murmura la sorcière avec un délice apparent. Hakuba ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire face à la tête que faisait Kaito. Après le choc initial, d'autres s'étaient joints à lui, tandis que les plus sages se mettaient à s'abriter sous leurs tables, attendant nerveusement de voir quelle réaction en chaîne allait se produire…  
« Hmph… » Fit le jeune adolescent, en se relevant. « Hahaha, bien joué! »   
Il sourit, bon perdant, en se rasseyent à sa place. Leur enseignant soupira de soulagement, avant de reprendre la leçon… C'était sans voir le regard de prédateur qui s'était logé sur le faciès du magicien !

«Je peux sortir me sécher quelques instants, monsieur ? » Demanda Akako.

'Fuyarde !' Pensa Kaito alors que la jeune sorcière sortait de la salle.

« Kof kof kof ! » Mima-t-il, en se forçant à tousser.

Avec son talent de comédien (et surtout de menteur), on l'autorisa aussi à sortir, Aoko à ses trousses, prétextant lui apporter de l'aide. Elle avait vraiment cru à cette histoire.

« Bien ! » Fit Kaito alors qu'il refermait la porte « Où est cette lâche ? »

Mais une autre idée jaillit dans son esprit alors qu'il jetait un regard à Aoko.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il sortit un objet de sa poche et le jeta sur le sol, ce qui produit une vive lumière.

Quand la lumière s'apaisa, Aoko était seule.  
Hakuba, resté dans la salle de classe, ne prêtait plus attention ni aux dires du professeur (qui insérait, semble-t-il exprès, des inepties dans son cours pour toute participation à la fête des blagues), ni aux tentatives bien pâles de certain de ses camarades d'imiter le roi des farces, maintenant sorti de la salle.  
Il regardait de manière pensive vers la porte.  
Le sourire qu'avait eu Kaito… Un sourire prédateur…   
Apparemment, il allait succomber à l'immaturité de la fête en se vengeant de Koizumi… Et la pauvre Aoko l'avait vraiment cru malade! (Contrairement au professeur, qui avait laissé sortir le magicien simplement parce que c'était moins risqué de lui accorder ce qu'il voulait…)  
« …et, contrairement aux français avec leur Tour Eiffel, la tour de Tokyo n'est pas… » Saguru fronça les sourcils en entendant la dernière ineptie du professeur… Avant d'entendre ses méninges faire Tilt!  
Il repensa à quelque chose qu'on lui avait dit durant son dernier voyage à la capitale française… Et sortit un stylo, du papier, des ciseaux et du scotch… Voilà ce qui devrait plaire au magicien!

« Kaito, Kaito ? »

Cela rappelait à Aoko les parties de cache-cache auxquelles elle jouait avec Kaito étant plus jeune. Il la repérait toujours, mais en plus de ça, il lui faisait une peur bleue quand il la retrouvait : il trouvait toujours le moyen de la faire sursauter.

Alors qu'Aoko arrivait à un croisement dans les couloirs, elle vit Kaito se faire projeter en avant, venant de la droite. Akako apparut plus dignement.

« Alors on essaye de me faire des farces ? » Ironisa Koizumi.

« Je suis un débutant par rapport à toi, non ? Dire que j'avais l'intention de faire peur à Aoko… » dit le jeune magicien en se relevant. « Mais tu m'as eu à mon tour… pff… pourquoi vous vous liguez toutes contre moi ?... »

Il tournait le dos à la salle de classe, à quelques mètres de là. Et tandis qu'il continuait son monologue, les regards d'Aoko et de Akako s'illuminèrent, quand ils virent la porte derrière lui s'ouvrir.  
Kaito ne s'en rendit compte que bien trop tard… Une main s'avança, arme au poing, et se plaqua fermement dans son dos. Une voix aux tons supérieurs se fit entendre à son oreille, tandis qu'il fit de son mieux pour ne pas hurler de surprise…

« Poisson d'Avril » fit Hakuba en français…

Cela pris du temps pour que Kaito percute. Poisson d'Avril… Avril c'était le April de April Fools en français, et Poisson…  
« GYAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! »

Dans la salle de classe, plusieurs élèves levèrent la tête, étonnés par le cri absolument terrifié qui ressemblait drôlement à la voix de Kuroba. Le Détective, retournant à sa place, souriait du point faible du magicien…  
Après, beaucoup furent encore plus surpris de voir Kaito, blanc comme un linge, rentrer dans la salle, s'asseoir, et passer la journée à essayer d'atteindre -sans le toucher- un papier blanc en forme de poisson accroché dans son dos… et qui, mystérieusement, ne voulait pas s'enlever. Quand il demandait à quelqu'un d'autre de le lui enlever, Aoko sortait son balai et prenait un air menaçant…  
Et cela n'aidait pas que Koizumi et Hakuba sourient comme des psychopathes…  
Non… Vraiment pas…

**-Fin-**


End file.
